


Ge Smak Daun, Gyon Op Nodotaim

by Reb_452



Category: The 100
Genre: Other, The 100 - Freeform, Training, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_452/pseuds/Reb_452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke training with the Ice Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ge Smak Daun, Gyon Op Nodotaim

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be a good fight scene. Let me know what you think.

Clarke and the Ice Queen walk onto the training ground, which was an open field layout. Looking around they see a few groups training. One group in particular caught Clarke's eye. Two men in hand to hand combat, the first man going for a straight punch to the jaw, which was blocked by the second man who caught the blow and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to bend forward, his face colliding with a strong knee delivered from the second man, blood sprayed from his mouth as his head flew back from the impact.

Clarke watched on in fascination as his body slammed into the ground.

The Ice Queen turned to notice that Clarke had stopped, and was watching intently as they fought. Noticing a spark in the young girls eyes, she turns to her and asks "How about a little one-on-one?"

Clarke turns fully towards the Ice Queen. "Are you serious?" She asks in disbelief.

"That is unless you're scared to lose". She was attempting to bait The young blonde, and it was working.

Clarke had a cocky grin plastered on her face as she got into her fighting stance. Feet planted firmly on the ground, shoulder length apart, fists raised barely covering her face. "Bring it".

The Ice Queen stood just a few feet away from Clarke and began to circle her opponent like prey about to be pounced on. People start to gather round as they notice the two women. Keeping eye contact Clarke lunges forward to deliver an unexpected left hook, barely grazing the older woman's cheekbone. 

A little taken aback by the sudden action the Ice Queen quickly collected herself and began throwing blind jabs in Clarke's direction, the young blonde being able to dodge most of the blows.

Lexa makes her way into the training field and notices a small yet growing crowd of people, curiosity getting the best of her she decides to see what all the fuss is about. As Lexa reached the crowd she began moving towards the front pushing past people as she went. When she reached the front she saw the Ice Queen down on one knee with Clarke advancing on her.

As The young blonde reached her the Ice Queen threw a handful of dirt in her face. Clarke stumbled backwards, greeted with a superman punch connecting with the left side of her jaw seconds later.

"Ge Smak Daun, Gyon Op Nodotaim" Lexa muttered to herself as she watched Clarke hit the ground - hard.

The Ice Queen saw Clarke attempting to get up and kicked her ribcage several times winding her. Clarke rolled onto her back struggling for breath. 

The older woman stood over Clarke.

Lexa looked on as Clarke received blow after blow. As the Ice Queen stood over her, Lexa saw her holding something, though she couldn't quite tell what it was. That was until the older woman raised her arm revealing a small knife enclosed in her fist.


End file.
